Talk:God
=Wordplays= Has anyone ever compiled a list of the wordplay behind the names of various gods? (Piskor/Peace Corps, Aibem/IBM, etc.) Probably not appropriate for the article, but I'm curious. 13:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Not that I'm aware of. This talk page seems like a good space for it if you want to. DarkerDreams 14:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well...hmm. "Blukros" and "Blusheld" are pretty obvious, as is "Konned." (Does Con-Edison even still exist nowadays?) I''m guessing that "Mekdor" is a reference, but I don't recognize it. I've always thought that "Unniel" was "O'Neil," or something similar--but, again, I don't get the allusion. BPierce 16:27, September 9, 2010 ''(UTC) "Unniel" is not "O'Neil." It's three syllables. LWE 18:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I only got Blukros and Blusheld, and then only after having the wordplays pointed out, so you guys are light years ahead of me on this. DarkerDreams 16:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The only other possibility I can think of for Unniel is NEL, the New English Library, which was a book publishing firm that put out a lot of science fiction and fantasy; I have a couple of Heinlein titles published under the imprint, and I think maybe a Stephen King. I suppose that COULD find its parallel in a "goddess of sorcerous and theurgical information..." BPierce 18:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I also keep thinking that "Mekdor" might be a spoonerism for "Med Corps." BPierce 20:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::That makes a certain amount of sense. It's not so much a group, but Lazro always seemed to be close to Lazarus. I had a moment this morning where it struck me that Govet, one of the most powerful gods but with great costs, is more than a little like the abbreviation gov't, short for government. DarkerDreams 14:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia has a reference to Bellab, which (now that I know to look) is completely obvious. Chris Goodwin 21:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) "Solved" ::: * Piskor - Peace Corps * Aibem - IBM * Blukros - Blue Cross * Blusheld - Blue Shield * Konned - Con-Edison * Bellab - Bell Labs =Nature of Ethshar= In a post to the group sff.people.lwe on Sun 17 Oct 2010 10:56:30p titled "Re: How To Defeat Vond" LWE implied that a guess that the "Gods are computer programs" was accurate, the discussion implied this was not metaphorical (though even if it is, it's a useful way to think about them). DarkerDreams 09:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Besides Piskor and Santa Claus (who may not in fact be a god according to the World's definition), which ones have ever manifested? In The Final Calling/The Unwelcome Warlock, Piskor seemed to manifest to everyone present at the same time in the same location, so this suggests the manifestation was mental in nature. Chris Goodwin (talk) 18:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Gods and Sorcery I wonder how much of the magic of Ethshar has connections to an ultimate source. Could the gods be extremely advanced magical AIs designed to interact with humans (sort of a super-advanced Siri?) That would seem to suggest a connection to sorcery, and perhaps to whatever entities created the Towers of Lumeth and the Aldagmor probe. (One thing I like about the series, and have always liked, is the sense of depth and texture--the definite feeling that there's an underlying logic which isn't immediately evident simply because we aren't privy to all of the information.) BPierce (talk) 18:08, September 9, 2016 (UTC)